ROSA
by mikoblue
Summary: El color favorito de Lucy es el rosa, siempre ha pensado que el rosa es lindo como su querido Natsu, pero él no está totalmente de acuerdo y una noche le demostrara que el rosa puede ser algo más, definitivamente Lucy no volverá pensar que el rosa es un inocente color.
1. Capitulo I -Lucy-

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

-ROSA-

CAPITULO I

—Vamos Lu-chan tienes que decirme.

—No puedo decirte Levy.

—Vamos Lu-chan soy tu mejor amiga, deberías confiar en mí. Las amigas se cuentan esas cosas, además es muy extraño que yo no sepa algo tan importante para ti.

—Pe-pero este no es el lugar…alguien nos puede escuchar— dijo Lucy extramente sonrojada.

—Lu-chan esa no es una excusa prácticamente estamos solas— aseguró la pequeña maga mientras confirmaba sus palabras al ver que extrañamente en el gremio solo se encontraban un pequeño grupo de amigos conformado por Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Elfman y Laxus –además solo están ellos— dijo señalando al grupo de amigos que parecían ajenos a la femenina conversación —así que dime ¿te gusta…?

—N-no p-puedo decirte ellos podrían escuchar— respondió tímidamente Lucy que se sentía intimidada ante penetrante y cada vez más frustrada mirada de Levy.

—Vamos Lu-chan que tiene de malo que nos escuchen solo te estoy preguntando algo sencillo, entonces…

—El…rosa…me gusta el rosa— confesó finalmente en un susurro.

—Ves Lu-chan, no había nada de malo con que me dijeras tu color favorito— dijo alegremente Levy quien se relajaba después de obtener la respuesta de su amiga —además para ser una buena amiga tengo que saber todo lo que te gusta, y saber tu color favorito era indispensable— aseguró la pequeña maga quien seguía sin entender el misterio —a menos que… me ocultes algo Lu-chan— la extraña malicia en la voz de la chica de azules cabellos asusto a Lucy.

—N-no Levy… n-no t-te oculto nada—tartamudeó Lucy cada vez más nerviosa dirigiendo una rápida mirada hacia los jóvenes quienes parecían seguir hablando ignorando a las amigas. Detalle que no pasó desapercibido para la perspicaz maga quien había notado exactamente a quien había visto la rubia.

—Lu-chan ¿Por qué te gusta el color rosa?— preguntó con picardía Levy.

—Y-yo— tartamudeo Lucy haciendo que joven de azul cabello sonriera satisfecha había acertado con la pregunta. Ahora quería una confesión y por supuesto la obtendría.

—Vamos Lu-chan nadie se va enterar— murmuró acercándose al oído de su amiga, que parecía cada vez más avergonzada.

—Pero no se lo vas a decir a nadie ¿Verdad?— dijo tímidamente Lucy quien mostraba un cada vez más perceptible rubor en su rostro.

—Claro Lu-chan, lo prometo— aseguró la pequeña maga.

—Ni siquiera a Gajeel, ¿Verdad?

—No le diré nada a Gajeel, lo prometo Lu-chan— volvió a asegurar Levy quien sonreía adivinando el secreto tras el gusto de su amiga por el color rosa.

—Es lindo— reveló por fin, haciendo que Levy sonriera y más cuando la mirada de su amiga nuevamente se desviaba a cierto mago de rosas cabellos –me gusta el rosa es tan lindo como él.

—¿Cómo quien Lu-chan?— preguntó con fingida inocencia, ya que sabía bien a quien se refería su mejor amiga, quien tenía cierto brillo en la mirada que solo se veía cuando se estaba enamorado.

—El rosa es tan lindo como su cabello— murmuró la joven rubia —tan lindo como Natsu— dijo totalmente avergonzada por dicha confesión.

Levy no pudo evitar reír al escuchar las palabras de su amiga que parecía haber confesado el secreto más vergonzoso de su vida, sin embargo la suave risa de la joven de azules cabellos no fueron las únicas que se dejaron escuchar, cuatro diferentes y muy sonoras risas masculinas resonaron en el gremio llamando la atención de las dos amigas, que veían como cuatro de los amigos se reían del quinto mago que parecía increíblemente disgustado ante las burlas de sus amigos.

Lucy no pudo evitar sentirse mal ya que de quien se estaban burlando esos malvados amigos, como los llamo ella, era de su muy querido Natsu que cada vez parecía más molesto y para sorpresa de Lucy este le dirigía una mirada que reflejaba que todo su enojo se debía a ella ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Natsu estaba tan molesto? ¿Había sido ella la causa del enfado de Natsu? Se preguntó tratando de recordar que era lo que había hecho o dicho para molestarlo pero a su parecer nada de lo que ella hubiera hecho era motivo para tal molestia por parte del Dragon Slayer.

— ¿Natsu estas enfadado conmigo?— preguntó la joven maga cuando finalmente salió del gremio, acompañada de su querido Natsu con el cual llevaba ya varios meses de un hermoso noviazgo.

— ¡No!— gritó furioso algo que la hiso estremecer, era cierto Natsu estaba molesto y al parecer ella era la causante.

— ¿Por qué estas molesto Natsu?— inquirió tímidamente Lucy.

— ¡No estoy molesto!

—Claro que lo estas, si no ¿Por qué salimos tan rápido del gremio?— dijo Lucy sintiéndose más valiente, ella no tenía la culpa del mal humor de Natsu, él no tenía que ser tan grosero ella era su novia y merecía un beso por su preocupación, no una respuesta tan cortante y fría por parte de su novio.

—Ya te dije que no estoy enojado— mintió descaradamente Natsu, haciendo que Lucy se sintiera ofendida, sin embargo lo dejo pasar estaban en la calle y no quería dar un espectáculo, este era un problema de pareja y como tal lo arreglarían cuando llegaran a casa.

El resto de la tarde paso de forma silenciosa, algo a lo que Lucy no estaba acostumbrada al estar junto al antes muy conversador Natsu, pero lo soportaba porque al llegar la noche ellos tendrían una larga conversación, pero sobre todo soportaba aquello porque lo amaba y a pesar de que Natsu estuviera molesto por algún extraño motivo que aun desconocía ella sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

— ¡Me voy!— gritó Natsu cuando finalmente se encontraron frente a la casa de Lucy, que por su parte estaba demasiado sorprendida pero sobre todo molesta ¿Es que acaso se pensaba ir? ¿No iban a hablar? ¿Él no pensaba disculparse por su horrible comportamiento? ¿No pensaba recompensarla con uno de esos besos que a ella tanto le gustaban por tener que soportarlo toda la tarde? Pues si él no pensaba hacerlo ella no insistiría, después de todo ella era la víctima.

— ¡Bien! ¡Márchate!— gritó frustrada para después entrar a su casa no sin antes azotar la puerta para hacerle saber a su novio que ella también estaba molesta y que dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

Lucy se sentía intranquila, nunca había peleado con Natsu. En el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos su relación había sido perfecta ninguna pelea, solo amor ¿Sería que todo había sido algo pasajero? ¿Sería que lo que había entre ellos realmente no era amor?, no, eso no podría ser, ellos se amaban de eso estaba segura, lo que había pasado era que habían tenido una tonta primer pelea, eso era todo, una muy tonta pelea si alguien le preguntaban ya que ella ni siquiera sabía el motivo. Sin hambre, mentalmente y emocionalmente agotada decidió que lo mejor era irse a dormir esperando que todo se solucionara al día siguiente.

—Lucy… Lucy…Lucy… despierta Lucy— dijo una voz agradablemente familiar para la joven.

— ¿Natsu?— preguntó aun adormilada y deseando que aquello no fuera un sueño.

— ¿Crees que soy lindo?— preguntó aquella voz, que no se había molestado en responder su pregunta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Natsu eres tú?— inquirió nuevamente tratando de distinguir aquella figura masculina sobre su cama.

—Lucy— dijo serio el invasor — ¿Crees que soy lindo?

— ¡Natsu! ¡¿Qué haces en mi casa?! ¡¿En mi cama?!— Cuestionó mientras volteaba a ver el reloj — ¡Y las dos de la madrugada!

— ¿Crees que soy lindo?— repitió, algo que comenzaba a desesperar a Lucy, ¿Que acaso Natsu no podía decir otra cosa?

— ¿Qué haces aquí Natsu?— preguntó molesta Lucy.

— ¿Crees que soy lindo?— Lucy suspiró, al parecer Natsu solo preguntaría eso hasta que ella le respondiera, por un momento pensó en mentir.

—Si— respondió sintiendo como la temperatura de su rostro aumentaba, ante la confesión puede que estuviera molesta con él, pero no por eso lo dejaría de amar —creo que eres muy lindo Natsu.

— ¡Rayos Lucy! ¡¿Por qué lindo?!— Comenzó a gritar histérico Natsu desconcertando a su novia — ¡¿Por qué crees que soy lindo?! ¡Yo no soy lindo! ¡No me digas que soy lindo!

—Pero eres lindo Natsu.

— ¡Te dije que no me dijeras que soy lindo!— gritó para después acercarse al rostro de su amada que aun mostraba un ligero rubor por aquella confesión —no me digas lindo— dijo con un voz que a Lucy le pareció bastante seductora.

—Pero Natsu, tú eres…— comenzó a hablar la maga sin embargo unos cálidos y apasionados labios la silenciaron y la invitaron a corresponder el acto y es que había esperado todo el día esa muestra de amor, sentir sus cálidas caricias en su piel, sentirse necesitada, amada, deseada, era algo que había anhelado tanto que casi olvida lo molesta que estaba con Natsu, solo casi.

—Me besas sin siquiera disculparte— reclamó Lucy dando por terminado aquel beso que esperaba una vez que Natsu se disculpara continuara.

— ¿Disculparme? ¿De qué tengo que disculparme?— preguntó confuso Natsu, algo que molestó a Lucy, ella había pasado un terrible día y ¿Qué hacía él? ignorar todo y simplemente besarla.

—Me has tratado muy mal todo el día, merezco una disculpa— exigió.

—Tú tuviste la culpa.

— ¡¿Yo?!— preguntó entre indignada y sorprendida, ella había sido dulce y comprensiva todo el día como para que ahora quisiera culparla.

—Sí, tu tuviste la culpa— acusó — ¡Tú me dijiste lindo!

—No te entiendo— dijo Lucy después de un breve minuto donde su cerebro trataba de encontrar la lógica a las palabras de su novio — ¿Qué tiene de malo que diga que eres lindo?

— ¡Ves, otra vez lo dices! ¡Tú tienes la culpa! ¡Discúlpate!— exigió el mago a la cada vez más sorprendida Lucy.

— ¡Pero es que eres Lindo!— gritó desesperada al no entender que tenían de malo esas palabras, que para ella eran un cumplido. Natsu suspiro y se acerco nuevamente al rostro de su querida Lucy que se sonrojaba ante la penetrante mirada de su novio

—Dime Lucy… ¿Crees que soy lindo?

—Si— respondió sinceramente, esperando gritos por parte de su novio pero estos nunca se escucharon sin embargo en su lugar Lucy sintió como Natsu comenzaba a besar su cuello hasta llegar a su oído y susurrarle…

—¿Alguien lindo te tocaría como yo lo hago?— dijo Natsu mientras deslizaba lentamente sus manos por las piernas de su amada provocando que esta se estremeciera ante el cálido tacto y que el calor en su rostro aumentara rápidamente —¿Alguien lindo te besaría como yo lo hago?— Lucy sintió como sus labios nuevamente eran tomados por los de su novio solo que ahora más demandantes, más exigentes gesto que la impresionó ya que Natsu era pasional pero esto… esto la hacía sentir indescriptiblemente bien provocando que no solo la temperatura de su rostro aumentara si no también la de su cuerpo aumentara y un vergonzoso sonido saliera de entre sus labios —¿Alguien lindo te hace sentir esto?— expresó para después hacer algo que Lucy jamás esperó que Natsu hiciera, el mago levantó la fina playera que usaba para dormir dejando al descubierto el abdomen de la joven para continuar con sus caricias y dulces besos en esa parte que sorpresivamente a Lucy le había despertado excitantes y atrevidos pensamientos —¿Dime Lucy alguien lindo lo hace?— inquirió Natsu para después mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el rostro de su amada que parecía perdida en las caricias que el mago daba sobre su cuello.

Lucy no respondió, no podía. Sin embargo ahora sabia a que se debía la molestia de Natsu, en verdad ella tenía la culpa alguien lindo no hacia esas cosas, eso solo lo hacia un…

—pervertido, eres un pervertido Natsu.

—También— concordó el Dragon Slayer de fuego —pero sobre todo atractivo— dijo mostrando una sonrisa y una actitud que Lucy desconoció por completo pero que le encantaba y no le molestaba que apareciera con regularidad, claro siempre y cuando fuera solo para ella.

— ¿Entonces te molestó que te dijera lin…?— detuvo su pregunta ante la mirada de advertencia de Natsu —bueno eso.

—Laxus y Gajeel me dijeron que cuando una mujer le dice lindo a un hombre es solo porque lo ve como amigo y yo no quiero ser solo tu amigo.

—¡Me escuchaste!— gritó bastante alterada Lucy que parecía no encontrar un lugar donde esconderse, le había dicho aquello a su amiga en secreto, pero claro había sido descuidada y olvido el molesto sentido auditivo de los Dragon Slayer.

—Sí, y todos se rieron porque me llamaste… bueno porque dijiste eso de mí y de mi cabello rosa— explicó desviando la mirada y haciendo un gesto que Lucy califico como infantil.

—Dile a esos que para mi eres lindo pero también increíblemente atractivo y por supuesto que estoy loca por ti así como tú por mi ¿De acuerdo?— dijo Lucy mostrando una sonrisa mientras Natsu asentía con la cabeza. Al final la pelea se había solucionado y de una excelente forma a su parecer, por lo cual ya podían continuar pensó la rubia.

—Bueno entonces me voy, nos vemos maña Lucy— se despidió el mago de fuego que parecía querer marcharse alegremente dejando a Lucy que se sentía abandonada, desilusionada y sobre todo con muchas ganas de continuar con ese beso y sobre todo esas caricias en su piel.

—En verdad eres lindo Natsu— y apenas sus palabras salieron de su boca el mago volteó enfadado, haciendo sonreír a Lucy, quien rápidamente había descubierto como obtener lo que deseaba.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— preguntó dejando ver su molestia.

—Porque los chicos lindos se van y dejan que su novia duerma segura y sola— sintió la mirada de Natsu sobre ella algo que le gustaba y esperaba disfrutar el resto de la noche —pero… un atractivo y seductor novio esta con ella toda la noche y hace lo que el lindo novio no se atreve— finalizó sabiendo que esas palabras causarían el efecto deseado.

—Soy un atractivo y seductor novio— dijo Natsu mientras tomaba de la cintura a su Lucy —Soy tu atractivo y seductor novio.

—Si, Natsu mi atractivo y seductor novio y yo tu hermosa y encantadora novia ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí— afirmó para después acercarse al oído de la joven y susurrarle —Te amo Lucy.

—Te amo Natsu.

Lucy definitivamente jamás olvidaría aquellas mágicas palabras que convertían a su lindo, travieso e inocente Natsu en su atractivo, pasional y pervertido Novio, y en definitiva jamás volvería a pensar que el rosa era solo lindo, ahora el rosa era un color extremadamente sensual.

::::::::::::::::::::

_Gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer esta historia, espero que fuera de su agrado._

_El nombre de titulo tienen dos motivos, el cabello rosa de Natsu que inspiro esta historia (y como Lucy jamás volveré a ver el rosa igual), y la segunda es que a veces no todo es rosa en una relación, en ocasiones hay peleas, pero cuando se quieren tanto como esta Linda pareja, todo se soluciona, aunque claro aquí fue una pelea extraña y se resolvió fácilmente._

_Espero que la historia les agradara, se que el final es algo atrevido aunque Natsu actuó en cierta forma "inocente" ya que se dejo engañar pero bueno… ¿Les molesta la actitud atrevida de Natsu y Lucy?, de ser así me controlare, algo que pienso que igual debería de hacer._

_Bueno nuevamente gracias por su lectura y disculpen los errores de escritura pero tenía tiempo y como hoy estoy muy feliz, apenas tuve la idea y aquí la tienen, y si la sienten extraña quizás sea el motivo._

_¡Que tengan un feliz día!_


	2. Capitulo II -Natsu-

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO II

— ¿Así que tú y la rubia ya son novios?— inquirió un hombre de rubios cabellos mientras se acercaba un tarro de cerveza a la boca.

—Lo son desde hace seis meses— intervino el Dragon Slayer de metal quien mostraba una sonrisa dejando al descubierto sus afilados colmillos. —Han sido los meses más divertidos.

—La flamita resultó ser un cursi, que termina sus frases con un "Si mi amor"— dijo el mago de hielo que trataba de contener la risa para poder continuar.

—Los hombres de verdad no temen demostrar sus sentimientos— intercedió Elfman tratando de ayudar al cada vez más incomodo Natsu. Sin embargo sus inocentes palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario causando que las risas se escucharan de forma estruendosa.

— ¿Entonces ya eres un hombre Natsu?— preguntó Laxus con un doble sentido que no pasó inadvertido para los presentes, provocando un sonrojo en el enamorado y el resto de los hombres presentes rieran inclusive su antes defensor.

—"No le diré nada a Gajeel, lo prometo Lu-chan"— se escuchó una dulce voz que Gajeel reconoció como la amante de los libros. ¿Estaban hablando de él? ¿Qué rayos es estaba pidiendo la coneja su enana?

—"Es lindo"— dijo Lucy llamando la atención de Natsu ¿A quién rayos le decía lindo? Se preguntó olvidándose por completo de las burlas y dándose cuenta que Gajeel parecía tan interesado como él en aquella femenina conversación —"me gusta el rosa es tan lindo como él"— expresó tímidamente la chica causando que el cerebro de Natsu trabajara más rápido tratando de entender de que hablaban las amigas, algo que Gajeel comenzaba a comprender por lo que decidió que necesitaría un aliado así que con un rápido gesto informó a Laxus, quien rápidamente dirigió su atención a aquella peculiar charla, causando el desconcierto de Elfman y Gray quienes no poseían el desarrollado sentido auditivo.

— "¿Cómo quien Lu-chan?"— preguntó Levy, y Natsu lo agradeció después de todo él era el más interesado en saber el nombre de tipo al que golpearía por confundir a su inocente Lucy y hacerle creer que era lindo, si, ese tipo sufriría mucho.

—"El rosa es tan lindo como su cabello, tan lindo como Natsu"— El corazón de Natsu se aceleró ¿Lucy creía que él era lindo? Sonrío feliz sin embargo eso no duró mucho.

—Eso significa que solo te ve como una cosa linda a la que besar y abrazar, no como un novio— dijo Laxus, provocando que la sonrisa de Natsu desapareciera y en cambio la suya hiciera su aparición. Esto va a ser divertido pensó con malicia.

—Si seguramente solo ve a Salamander como un amigo— Secundó seriamente Gajeel, mientras internamente se moría de la risa —Cuando una mujer dice que un hombre es lindo significa que lo ve como un amigo y si sale con él, entonces le tiene lastima— aseguró para después voltear a ver a Gray en busca de ayuda pero al verlo tan tenso no pudo evitar sonreír ese era otro con que se divertiría después.

Natsu se sintió molesto ¡Porque rayos Lucy lo había llamado Lindo! ¿Por qué no atractivo? Que según en sabias palabras de Laxus era como las mujeres llamaban a los hombres que amaban. Se sintió fastidiado y por primera vez odió su cabello seguramente ese era el motivo para ser llamado lindo ¡Maldito rosa! Gruño internamente, molesto desvió sus ojos encontrándose con tímida mirada de Lucy quien mostraba un adorable sonrojo que causo que su corazón se acelerara nuevamente la amaba y solo verla lo hacía desear en tantas cosas que si tan solo ella no creyera que era lindo podría hacerle.

— ¡Vámonos Lucy!— gruñó Natsu mientras sujetaba la delicada muñeca de la maga quien parecía sorprendida por su actitud, sin embargo no podía controlar su mal humor y caminar por las calles de Magnolia no lo mejoraba.

— ¿Natsu estas enfadado conmigo?

— ¡No!— respondió él nuevamente sin poder contenerse y notando como su novia se estremecía ante su grito.

— ¿Por qué estas molesto Natsu?

— ¡No estoy molesto!

—Claro que lo estas, si no ¿Por qué salimos tan rápido del gremio?— preguntó y Natsu notó como el decidido carácter que lo había enamorado aparecía pero él estaba molesto y ofendido.

—Ya te dije que no estoy enojado— mintió sintiéndose mal pero sobre todo ridículo, y todo porque había sido llamado Lindo, ¡Lindo! Maldición pensar que se había emocionado en un inicio pero conforme el tiempo pasaba sentía que Gajeel y Laxus tenían razón acerca de lo lindo y el gusto de las chicas por estas cosas.

— ¿Mami me compras un peluche rosa? ¡Es que están lindo!— dijo una niña alegremente. Natsu gruño ¡A quien rayos le decía lindo! ¡Él no era lindo! ¡Dejar de decir que el rosa es lindo!... ¿Y si se teñía el cabello? Seguro que así Lucy dejaría de decir que era lindo pensó de repente, rojo sería un buen color imponía respeto además era el color del fuego, del poder como… Erza, sintió un escalofrió al recordar ese nombre, no, ese no era un buen color, que tal ¿Verde?

— ¡Me voy!— gritó frustrado cuando vio que habían llegado a la casa de Lucy y él aun no podía decidir que color teñir su cabello, siendo su mejor idea el negro azulado pero ¿Y si era confundido con el pervertido? ¡Prefería ser llamado lindo a ser llamado…!

— ¡Bien! ¡Márchate!— gritó Lucy trayéndolo a la realidad. ¿Qué había está haciendo todo el día? Se había comportado como un idiota gritando todo el tiempo, y ahora lo peor que le podía pasar Lucy estaba molesta y sabía que él tenía la culpa después de varias horas por fin se decidio. Se dirigió hacia la ventana pero "El rosa es tan lindo como su cabello, tan lindo como Natsu" resonó en su cabeza ¡El quería una disculpa y la tendría!

—Lucy… Lucy…Lucy… despierta Lucy.

— ¿Natsu?

— ¿Crees que soy lindo?— preguntó con esperanzas de que ella le diera un no.

— ¿Qué? ¿Natsu eres tú?

—Lucy ¿Crees que soy lindo?— volvió a preguntar sintiéndose cada vez más inquieto.

— ¡Natsu! ¡¿Qué haces en mi casa?! ¡¿En mi cama?! ¿¡Y las dos de la madrugada!

— ¿Crees que soy lindo?— repitió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Natsu?— preguntó molesta Lucy.

— ¿Crees que soy lindo?— volvió a preguntar, y no lo dejaría de hacer hasta obtener una respuesta.

—Sí, creo que eres muy lindo Natsu.

— ¡Rayos Lucy! ¡¿Por qué lindo?! ¡¿Por qué crees que soy lindo?! ¡Yo no soy lindo! ¡No me digas que soy lindo!— gritó sintiéndose ofendido.

—Pero eres lindo Natsu— dijo la joven mostrando un rubor que provocó a Natsu.

— ¡Te dije que no me dijeras que soy lindo!— gritó arrepintiéndose, otra vez comenzaba a gritarle, eso no era lo que deseaba, él quería arreglar las cosas, él quería ser feliz junto a su Lucy. Y por primera vez en todo el día se detuvo a pensar, si su novia creía que era lindo él le demostraría lo contrario —no me digas lindo.

—Pero Natsu, tú eres…— comenzó a hablar Lucy, pero Natsu no le permitirá continuar, lo había decidido el dejaría de ser el lindo Natsu. Colocó sus labios sobre los de su adorada novia sintiendo la suavidad, absorbiendo su delicioso aliento, haciéndolo sentir excitado algo que solo ocurría cuando estaba con ella.

—Me besas sin siquiera disculparte— reclamó Lucy jadeando mientras se alejaba de él trayéndolo a la realidad.

— ¿Disculparme? ¿De qué tengo que disculparme?— preguntó confuso Natsu, pero sobretodo excitado.

—Me has tratado muy mal todo el día, merezco una disculpa— exigió Lucy y Natsu se sobresaltó.

—Tú tuviste la culpa.

— ¡¿Yo?!— preguntó entre indignada y sorprendida.

—Sí, tu tuviste la culpa— acusó — ¡Tú me dijiste lindo!

—No te entiendo ¿Qué tiene de malo que diga que eres lindo?

— ¡Ves, otra vez lo dices! ¡Tú tienes la culpa! ¡Discúlpate!— exigió, después de todo la merecía había sido llamado lindo.

— ¡Pero es que eres Lindo!— gritó desesperada y Natsu suspiró volvían a lo mismo, debía calmarse.

—Dime Lucy… ¿Crees que soy lindo?

—Si— respondió sonrojada, Natsu se maravillo ante la imagen de su novia y sonriendo pícaramente se acerco a ella.

— ¿Alguien lindo te tocaría como yo lo hago?— dijo Natsu deslizando sus manos por las suaves piernas de su amada, sintiendo como se estremecía ante sus caricias — ¿Alguien lindo te besaría como yo lo hago?— preguntó mientras nuevamente se acercaba a la fuente de aquel delicioso aliento que lo volvía loco, sintió que perdía el control eso deliciosos labios lo estaban volviendo loco, profundizo el beso deseando que su hambre fuera saciada. Sintió como su temperatura subía y se extasió al sentir como la delicada piel femenina bajo él se calentaba por el deseo. Se sintió indescriptiblemente y un gemido salió de entre los rosados labios de la chica su excitación alcanzó un nuevo nivel — ¿Alguien lindo te hace sentir esto?— expresó para después hacer algo que hasta ese momento nunca había pensado. Deslizó sus masculinas manos bajo la playera y levantadora deleitándose como la suave y blanca piel aparecía frente a sus ojos, satisfecho desvió sus ojos hacia la mirada expectante de la joven quien parecía no creer lo que él estaba haciendo y sin embargo parecía que lo estaba disfrutando. Acerco sus labios a aquel delicado abdomen y con toda la confianza comenzó a besarla y usando su lengua para probar aquella deliciosa piel que emanaba el más exquisito aroma, sabía lo que causaba en ella, sentía como reaccionaba su cuerpo pero se detuvo para finalizar dándole suaves y tiernos besos ¿Qué si quería más? Por su puesto, pero no quería obligarla — ¿Dime Lucy alguien lindo lo hace?— inquirió Natsu para después mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el rostro de su amada que parecía perdida en las recientes y placenteras caricias que antes le había dado sobre su abdomen y que ahora se concentraban sobre su cuello.

—Pervertido, eres un pervertido Natsu— respondió entre jadeos causando una mayor sonrisa en el mago de fuego.

—También— concordó el Dragon Slayer de fuego —pero sobre todo atractivo— dijo satisfecho.

— ¿Entonces te molestó que te dijera lin…?

—Laxus y Gajeel me dijeron que cuando una mujer le dice lindo a un hombre es solo porque lo ve como amigo y yo no quiero ser solo tu amigo— explicó por fin la causa de su molestia.

— ¡Me escuchaste!— gritó alterada.

—Sí, y todos se rieron porque me llamaste… bueno porque dijiste eso de mí y de mi cabello rosa— explicó desviando la mirada se sentía avergonzado ahora que lo pensaba aquellos seguramente se estaban burlando y él había caído.

—Dile a esos que para mi eres lindo pero también increíblemente atractivo y por supuesto que estoy loca por ti así como tú por mi ¿De acuerdo?— dijo Lucy mostrando una sonrisa que Natsu solo podía describir como preciosa. Nuevamente estaba excitado, corrección no había dejado de estarlo desde ese primer beso, tenía que irse o si no perdería el control.

—Bueno entonces me voy, nos vemos maña Lucy— se despidió el mago de fuego.

—En verdad eres lindo Natsu— dijo Lucy, con una voz desconocida para Natsu.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— preguntó dejando ver su molestia, sin embargo comenzaba a sentir que había algo atrás de aquellas palabras.

—Porque los chicos lindos se van y dejan que su novia duerma segura y sola, pero… un atractivo y seductor novio esta con ella toda la noche y hace lo que el lindo novio no se atreve— finalizó y Natsu sonrió internamente, bien si era lo que Lucy quería él la complacería.

—Soy un atractivo y seductor novio— dijo Natsu mientras tomaba de la cintura a su Lucy —Soy tu atractivo y seductor novio.

—Si, Natsu mi atractivo y seductor novio y yo tu hermosa y encantadora novia ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí— afirmó para después acercarse al oído de la joven y susurrarle —Te amo Lucy.

—Te amo Natsu— confesó avergonzada.

—Lucy… me enciendes— declaró con ronca voz —solo tú me enciendes.

Y aquello había sido lo último que había podido decir antes de perderse en sus deseos, después de todo él era un Dragón Slayer de Fuego, un pasional Dragon Slayer que sabía que ahora "lindo" había perdido todo inocente significado en los pensamientos de su amada Lucy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

_Muchas gracias a quienes han leído esta continuación, espero que fuera de su agrado y no los decepcionara. Agradezco especialmente __**bakuinu, NeePulgaah-Chan **__y__** Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma, **__en verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios, gracias también a quienes tienen esta historia entre favoritos y a quienes la siguen._

_Bueno pues nunca me había tardado tanto para continuar una historia pero estaba esperando que me dijeran que deseaban, como quería que continuara, si estaría bien algo más fuerte ya que originalmente pensé que este capítulo sería más subido de tono, si, que comenzaría donde Lucy lo dejó, pero bueno el silencio me hiso tomar la decisión de que fuera la misma historia pero con el enfoque de Natsu, del pícaro Natsu. Igual espero fuera de su agrado. Por cierto si leen el primer capítulo se darán cuenta que es diferente, corregí los errores y añadí detalles espero que no les moleste._

_Nuevamente muchas gracias por su lectura espero que esta historia fuera de su agrado, y disculpen si se encuentran algún error de escritura. _


End file.
